elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedric Armor (Skyrim)
Daedric Armor is a set of heavy armor available in . It is extremely heavy, but also has the highest armor rating in the base game. The armor set contains five pieces: a helmet, boots, gauntlets, a cuirass and greaves, and an optional shield. A weapon set of the same name is also available. Pieces of Daedric armor can be smithed at a blacksmith's forge or within the basement (known as the Midden) of the College of Winterhold using Ebony armor, Daedra hearts, black soul gems, and centurion dynamo cores. Appearance Both similarly as well as unlike the predecessors that came before it, the primary design for Daedric Armor in skyrim possesses a rather dark and more sinister appearance that seems to initially have a more gothic and mythological inspiration than it's counterparts in previous games. The armor itself has a unique appearence with a black-metallic color scheme (due to being made from ebony), decorated with small chains, intricate designs on the boots and gauntlets, and even several large fastens that link each piece of the armor together. The set also features several spikes protruding from various parts of the body as well as several large horn-like spikes on the very top of the helmet to accompany the large eye-like holes in the front; Giving the player an incredibly malevolent and monstrous appearance. Certain areas on the armor (the gauntlets and the cuirass) will also give off a deep red glow whenever the armor is in dark or dimly lt areas; this does not, however, affect the player's sneaking. Locations Unenchanted pieces of daedric armor will begin to appear throughout Skyrim at level 48, and enchanted armor will begin to appear at level 49. *Found as random loot in chests. *Unenchanted pieces dropped as random loot by Revered or Legendary Dragons. *Enchanted and unenchanted pieces, as well as Deadric weaponry, may be bought through the Dremora Merchant. Smithing Forging Daedric Armor requires a Smithing level of 90 and the Daedric Smithing perk. Pieces can be forged at a blacksmith's forge with the following components: *Daedra Hearts *Ebony Ingots Ebony ingots can be smelted from ebony ore or purchased from Blacksmiths. Daedra hearts can be purchased from alchemists, Enthir at the College of Winterhold, or found on dead Dremora. Pieces can be upgraded with an Ebony ingot at a workbench and also benefit from the Daedric Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. The Atronach Forge Conjurers who have completed their Ritual Spell at level 90 can also create Daedric armor at the Atronach Forge. The following components are required to forge the armor: *1 × Sigil Stone *1 × Daedra Heart *1 × Unenchanted Ebony Armor of the desired type *1 × Centurion Dynamo Core *1 × Black Soul Gem (empty or filled) Attributes by piece Trivia *Wearing the full Daedric set raises the chance of successful intimidation checks by 10%. **Similarly, wearing the full set might cause Vigilants of Stendarr to attack the Dragonborn on sight. *Interestingly, knowing how certain parts of the armor will glow red, should the player wear the cuirass part of the armor minus the helmet, it's reveals that the players neck now glows red as a result of the armor. See also *Daedric Weapons (Skyrim) Appearances * * * * Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Sets